The War of the Immortals
by Green-Eyed-Vampire-Princess
Summary: The raging war of the vampire against the Fairies and Vampire's had lasted nearly 60 years but what happened when Bella; the fairy and Edward; the Vampire cross paths and fall in love. Will there love last or will continue to fight in war of Immortals
1. Prologue

**The war of the Immortals**

**Prologue**

Falling in love was always my dream, I wanted kids and a husband to come home and kiss me on the cheek and run outside to play with our children.

Well little did I know that I would get my dream but not the way I wanted it.

When I was born, my parents used to act strangely, the always wanted me home before dark and always wanted to know where I was. I was 14 when they died; I had to go live with my best friend Jacob Black and his father Billy Black. When I got to the Black's a week after my parents died I found out that my parents died because they were killed for betray of the king, James Tanner who order my parents death are they were suspected to be to be helping the enemy; Vampires. That day I was introduce to the world of the Immortals and the raging war that started 52 years before I was born. It was he war between Vampires and Fairies and there protectors the werewolf.

That's what I am… a fairy


	2. Black

**The war of the Immortals**

**Chapter 1**

**I don't own twilight I only own this story and I am borrowing the character from the fantastic Stephanie Meyer**

**(Bella's POV)**

I hated the way I live. I am Fairy and we aren't supposed to be tried don't will laws and a King, it is so stupid. The law stated that we told nobody of our existence and we could only live in the king's town so we had to follow him where ever he went. I understood the first but not the second, why did we have to follow him around like a lost puppy. We had to obey his orders like we were his puppets and he was pulling our strings. His Wife Victoria Tanner was so excited when James proposed to her and had to make a large fuss about it. I have always thought of running away but every fairy is brought back and punished for the deception however when I think about I am stronger than most fairies because while most fairies can fly, shrink and control the elements, I got and extra gift that no other fairy or werewolf know about as I kept it a secret because I would killed for being stronger than the king and his men. This gave we the abilities to create

I have just turned 17 and was 3years away from becoming immortal or so I thought. When I turned 18 I noticed I wasn't growing anymore and it was at that point I decided to run away because soon enough people would notice and I would be killed for being different. So I packed my stuff and said goodbye to my werewolf friends and protector and told them that if anybody asked where I went to tell them that they didn't know they thought I was happy here and I had no reason to run away. So with that I grabbed my stuff and got onto the next bus out of that horrible town and the place where my parents were killed.

The sun was just rising when I got off the bus at the airport as I walked into the airport I looked at the signs to see where I wanted to go. All I knew is I wanted to a place where there was beach and sun, not because that it was told that vampires can't go in sunlight which I a myth, they can go in the sunlight but they sparkle however it is unnoticeable to humans, it was because I have never been in the sun and I wanted to go somewhere with a beach and sun. After I booked my flight to Los Angeles, California, I made my way to the holding gate and boarded my flight; I sat in my seat and waited for the seat belt sign to turn off and got from my seat and got changed into a pink and blue flora dress which brown sandals and white sunglasses. I added a gold charm bracelet, necklace, earrings and ring and paired it with a brown floral handbag. I walked back to my seat and sat back to relax for the rest of the flight. When my flight landed I looked for a hotel and took a cab to the hotel and got settled in the room I booked earlier.

When I got to my room I placed my bags down and wandered around the room. I put my bags on the bed and unpacked because I had no idea how long I would have to stay here but I was just lucky I had a lot of money from my parents and my part time I had in forks at the local outfitters. When I has finished, I had a quick shower and decided to head to the beach to sun bake. I put on my green and white strapless bikini and cover up and headed to the beach with my sun glasses, bag which I put my phone, towel, book and sun screen into and then placed my shoes on my feet. It was a quick walk to the beach and the sun felt amazing on my skin. As I walked down the pathway I saw many girls dress in skimpy Bikinis and faulting there skinny bodies. I walked towards the sand and removed my shoes, placing them in my hands and walking onto the sand feeling it slide between I toes. I made my way towards a patch in the sand which was unoccupied and laid my towel down. I took my sunscreen out of my bag and began to rub some onto my skin because us fairy can burn very easily in the sunlight, so we have to use a special lotion which prevents the sun from having a huge impact on our skin. When our skin burns it can scar or burn a patch into our skin which can allow disease and virus into our blood stream until it heals up. The worst cause which has only happened once was someone dyeing from the exposure which covered his whole body.I got my book out of my bag and was beginning to read when someone yelled at me

"Heads!"

"Huh" I replied and then a Frisbee fell right into my forehead.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry, I yell heads" said what sounded like a young boy.

I was just about to look up to see who had hit when I blacked out and fell back onto my towel.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Keep up the reviews as they make me write faster as I know that people are enjoying my stories**

**Please tell me if there is anything I can do it make it better and I will take it in consideration**

**Thank you for reading**

**Blue_Eyed_Vampire_Princess AKA Brooke**

**Xx**


	3. Why are your eyes gold?

**The war of the Immortals**

**Chapter 2**

**All outfits are on my profile which gives you the link to my blog where they are. I love giving a visual on what outfit I want my characters in. Please comment on them and tell me what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own twilight, I only own this story and I am borrowing the character from the fantastic Stephanie Meyer**

**(Bella's POV)**

"_Heads!"_

"_Huh" I replied and then a Frisbee fell right into my forehead._

"_Oh my gosh I am so sorry, I yell heads" said what sounded like a young boy._

_I was just about to look up to see who had hit when I blacked out and fell back onto my towel._

Ouch! My head is killing me. I sat and looked around room I was placed. Where am I? I wondered. I notice the room had large window facing the bedroom which showed a small pool or spa, on one side there was a set of draws with a small TV and the other side was a set or door which were opened to see a small bathroom. The room was tiled and the bed was quiet large and had a set of beautiful sheet which felt amazing on my skin. On the sides of the bed there was brown bedside table with a lamp on each.

I sat when I heard the door open into the room and a small pixie like girl walked into my room with a pair of clothes in her hand. She placed the clothes on the bed and came to sit next to me.

"Hi I am Alice"

"I'm Bella, it is nice to meet you but can I ask where I am"

"Oh I would love to answer that but my whole family want to talk to you, so here are some clothes from your suitcase, I hope you don't mind that we un-booked your hotel reservations and you can stay with us. But right now go have a shower and get dressed, just place your dirty clothes in the hamper outside your room and come to the living room, it isn't hard to find".

So with that she left. I grab the clothes of the bed and made my way to the bathroom. I notice my strawberry shampoo on the counter and I stripped out of my clothes and got into the shower. When I was finished I placed on the clothes Alice has left for me. It consisted of high waisted blue short with a brown belt and brown and white striped shirt. I tucked the shirt into the short and the shirt puff out. I made my way out of the room and placed my dirty clothes into the hamper outside door just as Alice has told me to. I followed to corridor to a set of stairs which I followed down until I reached the living room. When Alice saw me she jumped up and came over taking my hand and dragging me into the centre of the room and pushing me down into a large longue where many others were sitting and she sat next to me. I looked around the room and saw Alice who was sitting next to a blonde boy, a muscled brown haired boy next to him and a blonde supermodel type girl. Next to her was a woman with cameral colored hair who was seated next to a blonde hair man who was next to a boy who looked like a Greek god while his copper brown sex hair.

"Everyone this is Bella; Bella is this Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Edward" Alice said and pointed to each person as she said there name

"Hi" I said quietly

"Hi" the responded loudly

"I am sure you want to know where you are don't you and want happened" the man named Carlisle spoke

"I would like that a lot thank you, all I remember was getting hit with a Frisbee and waking up here"

"Ok well what happened was the children were playing with a Frisbee and Emmett over there threw it with too much strength cause it to fly over everyone and hit you in head. Edward walked over to you and you fainted, so he picked you up and your stuff up and bring you here so I could make sure you are alright."

"Oh thank you, but why didn't Alice say you un-booked my hotel room?"

"Well we felt thought you could stay here because Emmett felt bad for making you faint and decide he needed to make it up to you so Alice got you luggage and brought it hear and packed into the draws in the room you woke up in"

"Ok but can I ask one thing"

"Sure anything honey" Esme said in a kind tone

"Why are your eyes gold?"

"What do you mean?" Rosalie Asked

"Well I though Vampires eyes were red"

"How did you know we are Vampires?" Carlisle asked

"I can smell your scent"

"Ok well they are Gold because we don't drink human blood we drink animal blood. When you said you could smell us want do you mean? Humans can't smell us" Carlisle said

"I not really suppose to say anything, but I can't stay here if you are Vampire"

"Why?" Emmett said

"Like I said I can't say anything"

"Wait are you the enemy?" Alice asked

"Yes"

"Oh my god I have never meet a fairy, this is so cool. Oh don't worry nobody will find and we keep your secret" she said

"Really? I was always told not to trust vampires"

"You can trust us Bella" Edward said

We continued to talk and I found out a lot about the Cullen's as they are called and I return I answer all there question about fairies. They wonder why I ran away and they understood why I did it however they also knew they would come looking and said they would help me. I couldn't believe how nice they were James always told us the Vampires were mean nasty creatures who would try to kill us and stop at nothing to make us extinct. He also told us that they were evil blood suckers and tried to kill every human they came in contact with. I knew James was a good at telling lies but I this was silly and I wonder how many more lies he had told all the other fairies.

The Cullen's were great people and were all coupled off well except Edward he did go out with a human called Tanya but they broke up when she went she found someone else. Wait Tanya as in Tanya Denali.

"Edward this ex of yours was her name Tanya Denali?"

"Yes why?"

"I know her"

"What how"

"She was the biggest bitch I ever meet. She is a fairy now; James changed her because she could keep men from leaving. She has slept with most of the men and still does"

"That's why we broke up, she cheated on me"

"Oh I am sorry"

"Don't be, we would have broken up anyway, she just wasn't my soul mate"

"Oh ok"

That was the first conversation Edward I had. He was a really nice guy he just didn't talk much. He tended to keep to himself, locking himself in his room and listening to music or so Alice said. Alice was a complete Shopaholic and she may be a small pixie but she had great strength and was hard to say no to. Jasper was very quiet and enjoys reading about the war. Rosalie was just like a supermodel with blonde hair she was gorgeous and you don't mess with her. Emmett was a giant teddy bear, who had the dirtiest mind in the world. Emse was the sweetest woman I have ever meant and was extremely beautiful. Carlisle was very nice and was also in his study looking up anything and everything.

The Cullen's were a wonderful family, I just hoped they were happy with me staying with them or they just wanted to make Emmett happy.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Keep up the reviews as they make me write faster as I know that people are enjoying my stories**

**Please tell me if there is anything I can do it make it better and I will take it in consideration**

**Thank you for reading**

**Blue_Eyed_Vampire_Princess AKA Brooke**

**Xx**


	4. Will you go out with me?

**The war of the Immortals**

**Chapter 3**

**All outfits are on my profile which gives you the link to my blog where they are. I love giving a visual on what outfit I want my characters in. Please comment on them and tell me what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own twilight, I only own this story and I am borrowing the character from the fantastic Stephanie Meyer**

**(Bella's POV)**

_The Cullen's were a wonderful family, I just hoped they were happy with me staying with them or they just wanted to make Emmett happy. _

I had been staying with the Cullen's for a week and they had made me feel really welcome. They said I could stay as I wanted and would love it if I never left. I found that there were many vampires though out Los Angles however none of them knew there was a fairy wandering around there kind and that Cullen knew that there was a fairy and how it was. I was thankful for them as they kept my secret and told nobody.

I was lying on top of my bed, on my stomach and reading a magazine Alice told me about. I was dressed in a white singlet and black tulle skirt with a pair of white flats on my feet which were crossed in the air. I had been reading for about 15 minutes when Edward walked in and took a seat on my bed. I sat up and my brown eyes locked with his golden eyes.

"Hi Bella"

"Hey, how are you this fine day?"

"I'm good, what about you?"

"I'm good. Was there something you needed?"

"No, well yes, wait no"

"So is that a yes or no?"

"Well yes but I don't know what you say"

"Just ask me"

"wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?"

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that"

"wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?"

"I meant slower"

"Oh. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I would love to go on date with you" I said with the biggest smile

"Great, so Friday?"

"Friday" he was just about to leave when I said "Wait Edward"

"Yes" he said turning around

"Where are you taking me? I need to know what to wear"

"Not telling. Alice will help you get ready because she already know where we are going"

"Fine" and with that he left gently closing the door behind him

I knew in around 5 or 6 minute Alice was going to barge in that door screaming and saying I told you so

_FLASHBACK_

_Alice, Rose and I were sitting in my bed room discussing our plans for the week, when the conversation turned to the shiny rock that was placed on Alice's finger. When we first arrived I thought they were all married but Alice was really only engaged and she liked to call Jasper her husband. We were spread out looking over wedding magazines when Alice started to speak._

"_Ok as you know I need a Maid of Honor and since I couldn't decide I compromised and decided that Bella you will be my maid of honor and Rose can plan the Bachelorette party because I know how you love to plan parties"_

"_Thank you so much Alice" I said giving her a big hug_

"_OMG Alice thank you, I can't wait to start planning. Do you have anything against a stripper" Rose said causing us all to laugh._

"_Second thing on our list. Bella do you like my brother" I was caught by her question_

"_Of course not"_

"_You do!" Rose said_

"_OMG you like Edward" Alice screamed_

"_Alice shush. He might hear you"_

"_And why does that matter" She responded_

"_Because he is to good for me and I don't want him to feel weird around me. We are friends"_

"_OH Bella you are so blind. Of course Edward likes you, have you seen the way he looks at you? In his eyes you are the most beautiful person in the world" Rose said_

"_whatever let drop this subject and get planning Alice's wedding"_

"_ok but I will be there to say I told you so"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

And she was right and so was Rose. Within 5 minutes Alice had barge into my room with Rose hot on her heels. They jumped onto my bed and started screaming and saying I told you so. I had laugh at their display as they jumped around. Once they stopped bouncing we sat down and had the biggest girly chat about anything and everything. It was great to have to people I could to about anything and not have to worry that they won't like me or judge me. I was so excited from my date and had 2 days before that night. Alice was already planning my outfit and Rose head was ticking away about how my hair should be and what my make up should look like.

There was just one thing that they wanted me to get done and I am not looking forward to it.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Keep up the reviews as they make me write faster as I know that people are enjoying my stories**

**Please tell me if there is anything I can do it make it better and I will take it in consideration**

**Thank you for reading**

**Blue_Eyed_Vampire_Princess AKA Brooke**

**Xx**


	5. Something might go wrong

**The war of the Immortals**

**Chapter 4**

**All outfits are on my profile which gives you the link to my blog where they are. I love giving a visual on what outfit I want my characters in. Please comment on them and tell me what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own twilight, I only own this story and I am borrowing the character from the fantastic Stephanie Meyer**

**(Bella's POV)**

_There was just one thing that they wanted me to get done and I am not looking forward to it._

"Alice is this really necessary?" I ask Alice as she dragged me around the shopping centre

"Yes, now stop complaining. You will thank me later" she replied

"No I won't. It is my first date with Edward. I do not need to get waxed for my first date"

"You never know. Emmett and I had sex on our first date" Rosalie said

I was going to argue any longer, I knew I wouldn't win. I was currently walking around the shopping centre looking in shop after shop for the perfect outfit for my date tonight. I was dressed in short shorts and a blue top pair with a blue handbag and ballets flats. The dress shopping was no problem for me, I had found the perfect dress for tonight and Alice had ensured me that it was perfect for the date. It was just that Alice had organized for me to get a Brazilian wax and I was not looking forward to it. I didn't see the point of getting one, I wasn't ready to have sex just yet so nobody could see down there, and however I knew to trust Alice judgment. Getting waxed was far more painful than what everyone says; I thought I was going to cry it hurt so much.

Once we were finished in shopping centre or as I call is Alice's second home we got into the car with our shopping bags and headed to home so they could 'pimp' me out. Oh fun. Much to my dismay my date with Edward wouldn't be as I thought it was. I found out earlier that day that the whole family was going because it was the local ball and I would be Edwards date however he did assure me that there would be more than one date for us to go on.

I was so excited, I had never been to a ball and had no idea on what to expect.

When we got back to the house I was rushed upstairs and told to shower, wash my hair and shave my legs. Alice had set everything up this morning from setting up the bathroom to setting up the makeup and hair station in her bedroom. While I was shower the others showered in their rooms and I was told when I was done to put on my blue robe and walk down to Alice's room. I got into the shower and let the hot water run over my skin and the scent of my strawberry shampoo and conditioner fill the room. I shaved my legs carefully trying not to cut myself with the razor.

Once I was finished in the shower I dried my hair with the hair towel roughly and placed on robe on my body. I walked into Alice's room to find the girls already setting everything up and laying our dresses out on the bed. The dragged me to the makeup table where Alice did my makeup while Rose curled my long brown hair. When I was finally done I was told to sit on the bed and not to touch anything while they did there makeup and hair.

About 1hr later they were finished and I was thankful that they had allowed me to read my book at least, I was enjoy reading the Tomorrow series book that my dad used to read to me before I went to sleep. We each put on our dresses and showed each other the finished product before I was allowed to look in a mirror. Rose look amazing in her black heels and red strapless tight fitting dress and Alice look gorgeous in her yellow halter dress and white heels. I was finally allowed to look in the mirror to see the finished product and I could barely recognize myself. The girl in the mirror was wearing a blue baby doll dress and black shoes. We each had a matching clutch and jewelry to go with our shoes and made out way downstairs to see the boys and Carlisle and Esme.

As we made our way downstairs to say I was nervous was an underestimation, I had no clue on how Edward would react to my outfit, but I hoped he like it.

As we enter the longue room where everyone was, my heart started pounding ready hard as I knew I was getting close to Edward and I couldn't wait to see him all dressed up. I took a deep breath and walked out into the room following Rose and Alice. I felt my mouth drop when I saw Edward we was dressed in a black suit which took my breath away.

"You look amazing" Edward said to me

"You don't look to bad yourself" I said with a wink

"Ok we need to leave, before we are even later" Carlisle said eyeing Alice and walking toward the car

"We I guess he never heard of arriving fashionably late" Alice replied

"Ok let's go" Edward said taking my hand

We had decided that Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme would go in one car and the rest of us in Edwards. I knew the night would be fun but for some reason I just had this gut feeling that something would go wrong or someone would interrupt the day that has been so far the best day of my life and I meant it.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Keep up the reviews as they make me write faster as I know that people are enjoying my stories**

**Please tell me if there is anything I can do it make it better and I will take it in consideration**

**Thank you for reading**

**Blue_Eyed_Vampire_Princess AKA Brooke**

**Xx**


End file.
